Fluffy Duck
Fluffy Duck (auch als Duckie bekannt) ist ein anthropomorpher Battle-Rapper, der durch das RBB einem größeren Publikum bekannt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen animalischen Rappern hat er kein Alter Ego, sondern ist selbst eine Art lebender, orange-farbener Plüschente. Fluffy Duck im RBB: Fluffy Duck reichte eine Qualifikation für die zweite Staffel des RBB ein, diese wurde jedoch abgelehnt. Daraufhin kündigte sein Crew-Kollege Lil' Ostrich an, Fluffy Duck einen Gastpart zu ermöglichen. Lil' Ostrich hingegen wurde angenommen. Er löste sein Versprechen jedoch nicht ein, sondern ließ sich stattdessen von Zeebra featuren. Dies nützte ihm aber nichts, er scheiterte in der ersten Runde am späteren Turniersieger Leopard. Auch für das Battle of the Beasts versuchte sich Fluffy Duck zu bewerben, schaffte es jedoch nicht in die engere Auswahl, wodurch er nicht ins Turnier gewählt werden konnte. Für die dritte Staffel des RBB reichte er erneut eine Qualifikation ein, diesmal wurde er angenommen und schaffte es in die Turnierphase. Sie stand im 16tel-Finale gegen den erfahrenen Battle-Rapper und amtierenden BOB-Sieger Foxx. Nach den beiden Hinrunden kam es zu einem Remis, sodass Rali eine Rückrunde einforderte. Diese entschied Fluffy Duck sensationell für sich, sodass sie ins Achtelfinale einzog und mit Wombat erneut auf einen erfahrenen Gegner traf. Auch hier gab es nach der Hinrunde einen Punktegleichstand, sodass es erneut zu einer Rückrunde kam. In dieser war Fluffy Duck jedoch deutlich unterlegen, nach zwei Runden verlor sie gegen Wombat und schied vorzeitig aus dem Turnier aus. Sie kündigte jedoch unmittelbar nach ihrer Niederlage an, am BOB 2016 teilzunehmen. Dort traf sie in der ersten Runde auf den CBC-Finalisten Luigi und konnte die Katze besiegen, sodass sie ins 16tel-Finale gegen Tigress einzog. In diesem Battle unterlag Fluffy Duck jedoch deutlich. Eigenschaften: Fluffy Duck hat einen sehr eigenen Stil, der auf das Aufsetzen eines Gangster-Images oder "Mutter-Lines" nahezu verzichtet. Er bringt humorvolle und in erster Linie witzige Punches, die meist nicht nur den Gegner, sondern oft deren gesamte Konzept bloßstellen. Dafür konzentriert er sich auch sehr oft auf Oberflächlichkeiten, um diese ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Allerdings bietet er durch seine oft unsinnigen und unkoordinierten Texte sowie seine oft sehr eigensinnige Beatwahl auch einiges an Angriffsfläche. "I am fresh (...) and you stink! Ugh! Tell me, do you shower with Kleenex?" (aus seiner RBB-III-Qualifikation) Nachdem Lil' Ostrich sein "Gasthook-Versprechen" nicht einlöste, wurde in der Community spekuliert, ob Fluffy Duck nun die Crew verlassen wolle. Dies wurde von Fluffy Duck bis jetzt allerdings verneint. Fluffy Duck ist für ihren Zwischenruf "Fluffy-Fluffy Duck, Fluffy-Fluffy-Fluffy Duck!" bekannt, den sie in fast jeder Runde mehrfach zum Besten bringt. Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber abgelehnt Battle of the Beasts 2015: * Qualifikation eingereicht, aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Foxx (12:10 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Fluffy Duck) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Wombat (16:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Luigi (7:4 für Fluffy Duck) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Tigress (10:2 für Tigress) Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:Plüschie Kategorie:Shallow rapper Kategorie:Vogel Kategorie:Stofftier